


死而复生

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	死而复生

死而复生

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Christopher Arclight（V）/天城快斗，基本无差；PG13，有极少量隐晦的性行为描述，请根据自身情况选择是否阅读。

01

“被父亲取走灵魂的时候，我曾死过一次。”他在喘息渐渐平复后，仰起头发声。

“而我当时，恨不得就此吞掉你的身体来挽回你。”他身上的人回答。

克里斯闭眼：“可现在，我加倍担心自己会丧失面对死的勇气。”

阿克雷德家的长子仰头，银色的长发在枕头上松散的蔓延开，发尾流泻下床铺，被窗外风暴卷起的白色雪花映得泛起微光。他侧过头，抱住自己身上的人，摸索着给对方披上毯子。而轻微的刺痛在同时从他舒展开的颈侧传来。

“为什么？”印下一枚新鲜齿痕的人问，嘴里叼着新一寸皮肤让他的声音含混不清，“告诉我，克里斯。不然我这就会咬在你衣领遮不住的位置。”

“法国人说，做爱就等于小死一次。刚刚和你的性爱让我死去得太过美好，又让我眷恋你鲜活的爱和欲。”他抬手摩挲快斗的额角，进而闭眼亲吻他的发，“快斗，我渴望死在你身上，又期待活在你身旁，让我左右为难。也就更难面对其他缘由的死了。”

“听到你不想离开我，我真的很高兴。”快斗放开那一小块皮肤，头贴在银发男人的胸口上，克里斯听到他从胸腔里随着呼吸带出细微的笑声。

“我这样说不会让你感觉奇怪吗？在决战之前，用自己的死亡调情。”

“呵……有什么不好的，”克里斯听见怀中人又笑了，“我一直看着你，你就是如此……”

克里斯感觉到快斗在他怀里闭眼，睫毛轻轻掠过他的皮肤。

“你的浪漫是开放在自己骨髓里的花朵。你本就如此。更何况，心脏只有被尖锐又坚硬的肋骨包围才能跳动，血液只有一刻不息的向消逝奔流才能避免提前被灭亡——极致的浪漫与死毗邻，这是人类早知道的真理。”

“浪漫的或许是我，但更浪漫的一定是你。”银发男人抚摸怀中少年身形人的脊背，之后连着毯子将怀中人一起抱紧。

“无论如何宽慰和调侃，快斗……我真的不愿意想和你分开，更不希望你死。”

用力闭眼的男人得到了一个落在额头的吻。快斗挣开一些，又继续向下吻他的嘴唇：“这是你说得最好的情话，克里斯。”他在克里斯开口前轻咬对方的舌头，“但是不要绝望，虽然你我都有不得不赴死才能了断和还清的……可现在一切都还没有注定的结果。我们彼此都舍不得对方，那我们就来约好，让死亡也成为彼此的玫瑰——”

“如若你我一方死去，另一人就来他的墓前呼唤。”

“然后呢？”

“我们刚刚才都见过世界上最好的死，而我们都不是会甘居次席的人——”

快斗撑起身体，他的蓝眼睛在微暗的房间里像初冬清晨的湖泊，他笑：“世界将见证我们如何需要对方：只要一个名字，我将即刻死而复生。”

雪不知不觉停了，此刻晨光从快斗背后的窗漏进来，讲他的轮廓轻轻模糊。克里斯跟着他笑，仰头吻他。是啊，一切都是未知数，而且现如今有了更多的牵挂，谁都不会再随便放手。带着苦涩与骨渣的调情也好，与死相隔的情欲也罢，我对命运有所期待，才会因此更多生出了动摇。我对此接受，接纳我必经的波折，同时保有期待和渴望。他在亲吻中闭上眼。

“我会说的，我也会等你。”他低声说。

02

而克里斯倒下的时候化作光与尘埃，墓地无处可寻。快斗的眼睛几乎失明，又在剧烈的加速中连克里斯如何消失都无法亲眼看清。

在之后，克里斯站在大地上一声不吭的遥望着月亮。他无法去到那个遥不可及的冰冷墓地，他的声音也不可能穿过没有气流包裹的宇宙到达他长眠的地方。

唤我吧，我将因此死而复生。可最浪漫诗人也想不到，这世上真有无法回应的长眠人，有无迹可寻的逝去者。

快斗，我后悔了。

我不畏惧死。即使彼此已是腐肉与白骨，即使相会于地狱或忘川，只要与你携手，我们便依旧能满足地拥抱，用残存的干枯皮肉牵动身体舞蹈，让穿过头骨的风声奏起交响乐，最后在碰撞和交叠中碎成粉末融为一体，消亡中笑唱赞美诗。只要与你携手。

是的，我后悔了——悔到幻想伸手去扼死曾以死说爱的自己。因为直到亲身感受，我才明白自己难以忍耐你死去后我独活的每一分秒。

克里斯在漫长的夜晚里凝视着银色的遥远安眠场。而他不知道，快斗对他甚至没被时局允许留下失去后呼痛。

03

漫长的二十四小时过去。天城快斗的耳际终于从寂静转回嘈杂。周围四面八方中熟悉与陌生的语调交织着，不断有人在喊他。他冰冷的手感知到幼弟和父亲的温度，还有其他人推着急救设备时的焦急的呼唤。

不知道多久过去，他周边终于恢复宁静。他的家人和朋友们终于安心，但他知道，还有一个人一定在等他。

“克里斯，你在吗？”他的视力此刻依旧低下，视野里仅有色块和光斑。但他知道他一定在，因为他们约好了要彼此呼唤和回答。

房间里很安静。快斗能清晰地听到自己的呼吸声。

于是，他深呼吸，缓缓开口：“我很想见你，克里斯。”顿了顿，他继续说：“这一次，我决定让自己无论如何都要活下去。死亡于我，不再是合理的选择。”

03

一双手落在了快斗的右手上，是他熟悉的温度，甚至指尖的薄茧触感都契合的贴合着记忆。他听到细小的压抑后抽泣声，他尚不灵活的右手被小心的攥紧。

“再也不需要死亡做情话来妆点什么了。快斗，我想和你一起活下去。”

快斗视野里蓝色的斑块很美，像清晨的大海。男人带着湿意的低哑声音贴在他耳侧，海风温热咸苦。

“很好……毕竟，我从来没想过再放你离开。”

快斗说完，感到一个吻落在自己眼尾。他感到对方干燥的嘴唇在轻颤。蓝眼睛里没有焦距的少年仰起头凭感觉追过去，在对方来不及撤走前摸索着亲吻男人的嘴唇。

“呼唤我，之后抓紧我，别让我走。”

“……欢迎回来，快斗。”少年得到了回答。

归来之人的手被等待者执起，将吻落在掌心。又被引着向上贴在男人的脸侧。快斗试着用手指摸索，去抚克里斯的眼尾和脸颊，他感到湿润和温热。

“我回来了，克里斯。”

从墓中死而复生后，下一次注定无人生还。  
恋人们约好，今后一同向死而生，只用怀中的红玫瑰将自己的空墓填满。

END

\---------  
FT：  
那句“你有多爱她？”“在我的墓前呼唤她的名字吧，我将表演死而复活”的衍生。死过之后才会知道自己拥有过什么，这是在虚构里才能有的机会吧。死解决不了问题，活下去才有转机。最后一起活着去面对未知和过往的遗留的俩人，我一直是挺喜欢的。  
在旅游中，所以很短w


End file.
